LOTM: Silence Reigns S5 P9/Transcript
(The heroes are seen stepping up to Ultron's hideout) Alex: Alright, entrance is just ahead. Erin: Got it. You all ready? Omega: Yep. Izuku: Definitely. Zulu: Hell yeah! Jack: Let's do it! Erin: That's good for us. Let's get in there bro! Alex: Alright! (Alex uses a psy blast and blows the door from his hinges. Ultron is shown inside as he hears the explosion) Ultron: Hm? Drone: Sir. (The drone displays a security cam of the heroes entering the base) Ultron: No no no no. This can't be. Drone: Should I initiate security lockdown? Ultron: Activate it. Activate all of it! (The drone activates the security breach as the heroes are shown with the alarm activating) Lex: Well, they know we're coming! Alex: I expected as much. Erin: We gotta hurry guys! We can't let that Vibranium get processed! Miles: DRONES!! (Several Ultron Drones fly in) Ultron Drone #1: Target sighted. (One of the drones then begins speaking with Ultron's voice) Ultron Drone #2: Haven't you kids got other things to do than delay your evolution? Alex: Haven't you got better things to do then trying to kill humanity? Ultron Drone #2: What can I say? I'm a man with goals. Jack: You're no man. Ultron Drone #2: And you're half of one thanks to that traitorous Drone R-3Y. Jack: Then it looks like I'm gonna rip those vocal components out of your neck asshole! (Jack hits the drone with lightning, causing the others to start opening fire) Alex: Take cover! (The heroes get behind cover as the drones fire) Erin: What do we do? Lex: I got it hold on! (Lex snaps his fingers as the lasers stop. The heroes look to see the drones have vanished) Lex: Alright we're good! Alex: Wha-? Excuse me? Lex: Don't ask, just move! (The heroes all head forward into the base) Erin: Any more drones? Izuku: Seems clear! Tenya: Yep! Alex: We're clear! Erin: Good! Then keep moving! (The heroes continue moving. Ultron is seen watching from above before he walks up to some drones processing Vibranium) Ultron: Halt the process. Drone: Huh? Ultron: We're moving the Vibranium off site. Drone: Roger that sir. Ending process now. (The drones cease processing as they begin to return the Vibranium to storage) Ultron: Hurry. The kids will be here soon. (The drones walk off as Ultron sees one last canister of Vibranium left) Ultron: Hmmm.... (The scene cuts back to the heroes as they see a group of drones carrying Vibranium canisters) Alex: There! Drone: Threats detected! Engaging! (Two of the drones turn as they fire at the heroes) Tom: I got it! (Tom hits the drones with chain lightning, taking them down) Tom: They're down! (Uraraka and Izuku run up to the canisters they were carrying) Uraraka: Whoa! Its got that Vibranium stuff! Izuku: Ultron must be trying to move it all out of here! Alex: Then we need to hurry! Who knows what'll happen if it gets away! Yuri; I have a few ideas for what- Alex: Not what I meant Yuri! Omega: Which way Alex? Alex: Split up who cares?! Lex: Well you heard the man move it people! (The heroes quickly organize into groups and split up around the base to cover more ground) Alex: Let's go! (Ultron is then seen holding onto the Vibranium canister as he walks) Ultron: With this rock, the foundations of my church shall be constructed. (Ultron continues walking as he hears Erin and Jack in the adjacent hall) Ultron: Hm? Erin: Where are they at now? Jack: Just keep your guard up sweetie. They could be anywhere. Ultron: Defenders. (Jack and Erin are seen alone on the other side of the wall separating Ultron from them.) Erin: I'm REALLY glad I didn't bring Rose with me. This stuff would be too dangerous for her right now. Jack: You sure Emily's not gonna steal her from you? Erin: Ha! Yeah right. Jack: Yeah I guess. Erin: Besides, she's got Lenny with her. Jack: That is true. Erin: Yeah well, maybe they'll- (Suddenly, Ultron rams his hand through the wall and grabs onto Erin before pulling her through the wall) Jack: ERIN!! (Erin is seen struggling to get free of Ultron's giant hand) Ultron: Ah the daughter of Seris. What a surprise. Erin: Ultron... Still as charming as ever. Ultron: Why thank you! Though your compliments won't save your life. Jack: Let her go Ultron! Ultron: Ah, the cyborg groom. How fitting. Jack: Okay I take the cyborg thing as a compliment, the groom not so much! Ultron: Hm. Erin: You're making a big mistake here Ultron! Ultron: Really? (The two turn as Ultron looks to see the drone flying off with the Vibranium) Erin: *gasp*! No, we were so close! Ultron: Ooooh just a few seconds to late kids. Jack: You bastard! (Jack creates fire in his hands as he's about to attack, but Erin suddenly cries out in pain as Ultron starts to crush her) Jack: !! Ultron: No another step, or the bride gets it. Erin: Don't listen to him Jack! Rip him to shreds! Ultron: Um but the Vibranium is getting away. (Jack aims a fireball at Ultron) Jack: And you're not going anywhere. Ultron: Of course not, I'm...already there. (Jack looks confused) Ultron: Oh you'll catch on. But first, you might wanna save your bride. (Ultron continues crushing Erin) Erin: Gah...! My ribs....! Ultron: Anytime now Ferras. Jack: *Charges* BASTARD!!! (Jack hits Ultron with a punch right in his face, knocking Erin out of his grip, and him into a wall) Erin: Oooh man... That hurt... Jack: *Goes up* Are you okay?! Erin: *panting* Out of air but okay. Jack: Good. (Jack is then struck with debris as Ultron gets back up) Ultron: This is it Ferras. First the hand, now I'm gonna tear your entire arm from your body and THEN we'll see if you like being part machine then! Jack: Try me. Ultron: Alright then... (Ultron flies forward and grabs Jack by the neck as he slams himself and Jack through another wall) Erin: JACK!! (Ultron continues to slam Jack thought wall after wall till he finally chucks him) Jack: Gnn! Okay. Maybe you're a little tougher then I thought since you got that new body. Ultron: You finally starting to see how inferior you are? Jack: Considering how much I've sacrificed trying to stop you? Not really. Ultron: Your hand was nothing but an advancement in our plans boy. It shows weakness in humans if you stoop to using tech to restore yourself. Jack: Tell that to all those people from other Universes that are in my situation asswipe! Ultron: Like you'd know who they are worm. Jack: Oh you'd be surprised! (Jack charges at Ultron and tries to attack, which most attacks Ultron seems to tank, till he punches Jack away. Ultron fires laser) Jack: TIME STOP!! (Time stops around Jack just as the laser is about to hit him in the face) Jack: Phew...! Lex: Whoa man! (Jack looks in surprise as Lex is unaffected by the time stop) Lex: I didn't know you could do this! Jack: The hell....? Lex: I didn't know you could stop time! I heard a rumor Alex could to, but damn this is impressive. Jack:.... Lex: The look on your face says you are wondering how I'm moving in your time stop. Yes? Jack: Uhhhh..... Lex: Oh well it's actually a funny story, I- (Jack then feels time begin to start up again before he quickly dodges the laser) Ultron: Hm? Jack: Oh god that was close.. Ultron: You should not have been able to dodge that. You don't have super speed as far as I can tell. *Sees Lex* And what's this? Another speedster? Or teleport maybe? Lex: *Behind Ultron* Bit of both. (Ultron turns in surprise and looks Lex) Lex: So. You're Ultron huh? Ultron: The hell? Lex: I'll take that as a yes. Jack: Come on Lex, we'll take him together! Lex: Hell yeah Jax! Jack: Huh? Lex: Just a joke! Ultron: DIE!! (Ultron goes to hit Lex before he is then seen behind Ultron again) Lex: Peek-a-boo! Ultron: HUH?! Jack: Nice one! (Jack hits Ultron with a fireball, stumbling him back) Ultron: GAH!! YOU LITTLE BRAT!! Lex: Keep up the firepower Sektor! Jack: What is with you and my hand Lex?! (Ultron then grabs another piece of debris and chucks it at Jack who dodges) Ultron: Hold still! (Ultron fires more lasers at Jack who dodges using bursts of his time stop attack) Lex: Yeah! Hit him where it hurts Yang! Jack: HOW MANY DAMN UNIVERSES ARE YOU REFERENCING WITH ME RIGHT NOW?!! Ultron: ENOUGH!! (Ultron charges forward and grabs a hold of Jack before slamming him into the ground as he starts choking him) Ultron: It's over! Jack : Gah...! No, NEVER!! Ultron: This fight is over. Your life is over. Jack: Lex....HELP!! (Suddenly, Ultron is knocked back by an ice blast, freeing Jack as he and Lex look to find Erin standing by them) Erin: LEAVE MY MAN ALONE RUST BUCKET!! (Ultron gets back up as he looks over at Erin) Lex: Oooh this is getting intense! Ultron: Please, you're making a grave error Lorthare. Erin: You think I care?! Ultron: Pretty dumb for a human superweapon. Erin: What did you say to me?! Ultron: You heard me. Jack: Oh boy. Erin:...... (Ultron smirks before he starts feeling his legs freeze up, revealing ice slowly trailing up his body) Ultron: WHAT?! (One of Ultron's legs shatters as he falls down to the ground, the ice continuing to crawl up his body) Jack: Erin? Erin: Don't worry about me Jack. Just stay away. Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts